Camp Green Lake Girl
by LoveloveSquidXZigzag
Summary: Maria Robinson gets sent to Camp Green Lake for stabbing a boy in the knee. She makes all new friends and maybe falls in love with one on the way. Zigzag/OC
1. Chapter 1: Justice

Hey! This is my first story and if it's really bad, then I'm sorry! Zigzag/OC. By the way, if some of the lines aren't the same as in the movie, it's because I haven't seen it too many times. I have seen it, but not enough times to remember all the lines.

* * *

Chapter 1: Justice

Well, there I was, sitting in court, waiting to hear where I was going. My name's Maria Robinson, a sixteen year old girl who stabbed her now ex-boyfriend in the knee. I had no defense! I had to stop him! He tried to rape me!

"Maria Robinson, please rise." I stood up, my hands trembling slightly. "I could send you to jail and not lose one bit of sleep over it. But what good would that do?" Come on, hurry up and tell me whatever! "There is currently two vacancies at Camp Green Lake. They help troubled youth build character. Your choice. Jail or Camp Green Lake?"

"Well I'd rather not go to jail, so I'll go to this camp thing."

"Eighteen months, Camp Green Lake kid." The judge slammed down whatever it's called and my sentence was passed. I went home and gathered a few things in my bag like a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush, a few hair scrunchies and some underwear.

A large yellow bus stopped outside my house. It was battered and dirty, and looked like it hadn't been used for a while. I hugged my family and they hugged me back. I got onto the bus and I sat down, nearer the back. A guard with a gun stood up and cuffed my hands together before sitting down on a chair at the front. The chair had been turned around to face the back of the bus and the guard let a large gun lay across his lap. After an hour or so, the bus stopped in front of a worn down block of flats. I saw a boy about my age hug his parents and some old guy before hopping onto the bus too. He had curly brown hair and he was wearing a red baseball hat. he had a yellow backpack in his arms and when he saw me sitting on the bus, his face lit up. So did mine a little. I guess we were both thinking the same thing.

_**'Yes! At least I'm not going on my own!'**_

The boy sat in front of me and his hands were also cuffed together. He turned to look at me and said with a smile,

"Hey! I'm Stanley Yelnats the Fourth!" I smiled back at him.

"I'm Maria Robinson! Nice to meet you Stanley! But, why _the fourth?_" Stanley told me that there was a little tradition in his family. Starting with Stanley's great-grandfather, all the boys in his family were named Stanley because it was Yelnats backwards. I found that very good logic.

After at least eight hours, the bus had made it to the middle of nowhere. There were more dirt piles and holes than I could count. Pretty soon, dirt started flying up from the holes and heads of boys popped up out of them. Where had the driver taken us? Boys stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the bus, probably hoping it would take one of them home. The bus stopped in front of a couple of buildings and mine and Stanley's hands were un-cuffed. We stepped off the bus to see nothing but a couple of buildings and some tents.

"Thanks for the ride." Stanley said to the driver. "So where's the lake?" The guard looked at us and told us not to be 'wise guys'. He pushed us into an office where a man was sitting on a chair, looking relaxed and eating sunflower seeds.

"What's with the sunflower seeds?" The guard said. The man looked at the guard.

"I gave up smokin'" He said. He reached behind him and pulled two files out from a drawer. "Maria Robinson and Stanley Yelnats. The fourth?"

"Yeah, see, everyone in my family names their sons Stanley because it's Yelnats backwards. It's like...it's this little...tradition." Stanley started looking scared at this man who looked like he didn't give a monkey's ass. He stood up and walked around the front of his desk.

"My name is Mr Sir. When you talk to me, you address me as such. Understand?" Me and Stanley snickered a little at his name. He couldn't have been serious. Mr _Sir? Seriously?_

"Yes Mr Sir." Me and Stanley said, trying not to laugh.

"You think that's funny? Huh?" He said, looking angry.

"No Mr Sir." Mr Sir walked around to a small refrigerator and pulled out two cans of soda. He turned around and leaned forward as if he was going to give them to us. I knew he wouldn't, but Stanley did. He leaned forward to take a can, but it was taken away from him. Both cans of cold soda were given to the guard. One was for him, one was to for the bus driver. The guard then left and Mr Sir spat out some sunflower seed shells. He lead me and Stanley round to another cabin. It had shelves of orange jumpsuits and boots. Mr ir snatched mine and Stanley's backpacks out of our hands and checked to see if we had any bad things in there. When he finished checking, he nodded and threw our bags back to us. He then pulled out two pairs of boots and four orange jumpsuits. I had one pair of boots and two jumpsuits thrown at me and so did Stanley.

"Change." Said Mr Sir. Stanley stumbled as he changed into a jumpsuit, but I just stood there. "Change." He said again.

"Well, if you don't mind Mr Sir, I am a girl and I am not getting changed when there are three boys watching." I forgot to mention that there was another boy behind Mr Sir folding jumpsuit and putting them neatly on the shelves. He frowned.

"Change later." Said Mr Sir. Jut then, a small man wearing a hat and knee-high socks came into the room.

"Stanly Yelnats and Maria Robinson?" He said. I looked at him and tried not to smile at what he looked like. He looked funny. "I just want you to know that just because you've done some bad things, it does not make you bad kids. I respect you." Mr Sir walked out of the room, spitting sunflower seed shells out as he went. The other man introduced himself as Dr Pendanski. We followed him out of the room. "You both will be in D tent. D stands for diligence." Two boys covered with dirt and carrying shovels then came up to us. One was black with thick glasses and had his jumpsuit rolled down to his waist. He had a black vest top on underneath. The other boy was wearing a hat and had his shovel swung over his shoulder.

"Hey Mom. Who's the neanderthal and the girl?" Asked the black one. Dr Pendanski introduced us and then the boys went on about someone called Barf Bag. What sort of a name is that? **God!** The black boy was introduced as X-Ray and the white boy as Squid. We were led into a tent with the letter 'D' on the front. Squid was told to go get the other boys from the Wreck Room. Later, four more boys came in and each sat down on one cot. Dr Pendanski used real names, but the boys inserted nicknames after Dr P said their real names. There was Armpit, Magnet and Zigzag.

"And this is Zero." Dr Pendanski walked over to a young black boy who had come in and lied straight down on his cot. He just stared at the ceiling when Dr P said his name. Either his real name was Zero or he was the only boy Pendanski called by his nickname. I wouldn't know because he stayed silent, not acknowledging what was happening around him. "Wanna know why they call him Zero? 'Cause there's nothing going on in his stupid little head!" Pendanski playfully shook Zero's head. Me and Stanley stared at him but he just rolled over to face hi back to us. He seemed like a quiet boy and felt a little sorry for him. Maybe he is a little quiet, doesn't mean he's stupid.

* * *

So, I hope you guys liked my first chapter of my first story! Leave a review or something! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Settling in

I got bored so I decided to update it now

* * *

Chapter 2: Settling in

Dr Pendanski told Zigzag that he would be my mentor. Zig shot me one of those sexy grins and even though I melted inside, I stayed brave on the outside and tried not to notice it.

"Dinner will be soon." Pendanski told me. "Tomorrow you wake up at 5:00." 5:00 in the bloody morning. Fabulous, just what i needed. Then he left.

"So, whatcha in here for toots?" A voice from behind me asked. I turned to see that it was X-Ray. Toots?

"OK, before I tell you any thing, here's a few rules about me." I stood on one of the cots, not caring who's it was. "The top rule is to not upset me, or say anything that I may retaliate to because you will have to go to the hospital afterwards. Don't think I'm afraid, because I've done it more than once. Second, My name is not toots. It's Maria, and if you have a problem with it, just don't talk to me. Third, if you try flirting with me or anything like that, I will not be responsible for your death. It will be your fault entirely." With that, a bell rang out and I stepped down from the bed. The boys mumbled 'dinner' or something like that. Me and Zigzag stayed behind so I could talk to him about a few extra rules. "Fourth, shooting me sexy grins is not gonna win my heart. Fifth, don't try anything. Sixth, don't get too close to me, OK?" Zigzag looked at me with a straight face and I looked back.

"OK missy." He finally said to me. "Here are a few rules about here. First, do _not _upset the Warden. Second, try not to upset the boys here. Third, definitely do _**not under any circumstances**_upset me." And with that, he walked towards the flap at the front of the tent. "Coming?" He asked.

"Not hungry." I said back, not making eye contact. So Zigzag left, leaving me alone to change into my orange jumpsuit. It was a little big and so were the boots, but I didn't care. I didn't really need it on, so I changed into my pajamas. I sat on a cot and pulled out a small notepad and pencil from my backpack. I started sketching out some random things in it and before I knew it, the boys were coming back from the mess hall.

"Watcha doing?" Asked Squid, looking down into my notepad. I jumped and looked up to see the other boys looking in it as well.

"Nothing." I said and I quickly put it away.

"What were you drawing?" Zigzag asked me.

"I wa just drawing some landscapes. Nothing special really."

"You're quite a good drawer."

"Thanks." The other boys got into their pajamas but then Armpit realised something.

"Hey, Where's Maria gonna sleep?" He called to the tent.

"Oh, I can sleep on the floor. It's no worry." Just then, Mr Sir and Dr Pendanski came in carrying a cot. They set it down in a corner and said

"Here's your bed." So I shrugged and got into the new cot. That answered that question. Magnet called 'Goodnight' to the tent in his Spanish accent. I thought that was quite cute. The lights were switched off and the tent went to sleep.

A bell rang through the camp and we all woke up. It was still dark and even though we were all awake, Dr P decided to come in and wake us up more. Stanley didn't get up. I had to walk over to his bed to shake him harshly before he gave in. I guessed we woke up this early to avoid digging in the hot sun. Well actually, a boy from my class who said he had been here had told me that. Well actually he told his friends, but I heard it. I was eavesdropping. It was a habit I had. I was just a good listener. I waited for all the boys to leave before I put my jumpsuit and boots on. I rushed after and was able to catch up with Zigzag and Squid.

"Tired?" Squid asked.

"Yes very."

"Well, get used to it Sketch. You're gonna be tired for the next however long you have here." Sketch? I looked at Zigzag puzzled. He told me that because I was so obviously good at drawing, I had received the nickname Sketch. I liked it. It was cool and probably meant I was accepted into the group. We all came to a shed that had 'Library' written on it. It was opened by Mr Sir and we all grabbed a shovel from inside it. Stanley took a shovel with an orange band around it, and I couldn't help but think that it was different for some reason. I took a shovel and noticed X-Ray take the shovel out of Stanley's hand and throw a new one in front of him.

"You took X-Ray's shovel." Magnet told him. "It's smaller than the rest of them." Squid came up to him with a mouthful of honey covered tortilla and said "Smaller shovel, smaller hole." Me and Stanley were told how big the holes had to be and we all then walked out into the vast expanse of nothing but sand and holes.

"Dig here." Mr Sir marked an 'X' on the ground for me and Stanley. "Now if you find anything interesting, you are to report to me or Pendanski. We will how it to The Warden and if the Warden likes it, you'll get the rest of the day off." I located a crack in the dry ground and put the shovel blade inside it. I jumped on my shovel and scooped up some dirt. Stanley tried over and over again until I had to go over to him and find a crack in the earth to get him started. Just when the sun was starting to rise, a red truck with a tank of water on the back came driving over to us. The boys jumped out of their holes and so did I. I had to help Stanley out. I watched as Zero got to the line first, but stood a distance away from the truck. The boy started lining up in front of him and I noticed that there was a specific order the boys lined up in, no matter who got there first. Me and Stanley took our place behind Zero. When Dr Pendanski filled Stanley's canteen, he asked how he was doing.

"Not too good." He said back. He was given back his canteen and walked back to his hole. I gave Dr Pendanski my canteen and he asked me the same question.

"Alright." I said. "I've got about two foot to go." I was given back my canteen and I walked back to my hole. Five minutes after the water truck left, Zero hopped out of his hole and spat in it. He started walking back to the camp compound with his shovel swung over his shoulders. His hands were holding onto it with his arms flopping down underneath the shovel. One hand was spinning the shovel around.

"You done already?" Stanley asked. A few voices replied to him.

"Yeah, don't you know? He's like the fastest digger here."

"He's one weird dude."

"He's a mole. I think he eats the dirt."

"Moles don't eat dirt. Worms eat dirt."

"Hey Zero, are you a mole or a worm?" I felt a little sorry for Zero as he ignored the boys and carried on his way. The boys were being quite mean to him. I carried on digging my hole but Stanley just stood there, watching Zero disappear from sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Drawing a fight

Chapter 3: Drawing a fight

After everyone finished digging, me and Stanley were still going. When I finished, I heard Stanley yelling for help. He was stuck in his hole.

"Need a hand?" I asked, smiling and reaching down to take him arm. His hands were covered in blisters and were all bloody. We both walked back to camp together, too tired to have even the smallest conversation. I headed towards the Wreck Room while Stanley headed in the other direction to grab his things and take a shower. In the Wreck Room, the first thing I noticed was Zigzag sitting in front of a T.V. I didn't understand that boy. He was definitely weird. The T.V didn't even have a picture on it, it was just static. _Like his_ _hair. _I laughed to myself. Zigzag had the frizziest blond hair ever! It stuck out in all directions, but I thought that made him look even cuter. His electric blue eyes were usually wide, the blueness of them represented the sky. I adored his eyes. I had the same shade of blond in my hair, but nearer the end, it turned from blond to blue to pink. My hair was wavy and reached down to my waist. My eyes were green with a light blue border around the iris and pupil. I had inherited this from my mother. I don't remember her much because she left me and dad alone when I was about 5. I wasn't as athletic as the other girls back in my school, so I wasn't the thinnest. But my tummy was still quite flat. Despite this, I had curves! All the boys in my year would stand there and stare at my chest. They could probably do it all day if I let them. Instead, I slapped them upside their head and yelled "MY FACE IS UP HERE! NOT DOWN THERE!" And even though now I was in a facility where most of the boy probably hadn't seen a female in months, none of them stared at my chest. Whenever I would talk to one of them, they talked to my face, not my curves. I liked that. And none of the boys tried raping me either, which was nice.

I sat down on an empty couch, which had been torn and was leaning slightly. But I didn't care. I pulled out my small notepad and pencils and started to draw the Wreck Room. I looked around and saw a few boys duking it out, fighting to prove who was tougher. X-Ray and a few other D-Tent boys were playing pool. I drew these scenes out into my book, and soon the place began to take shape. Eventually I was finished and didn't notice Zigzag staring over my shoulder at what I had drawn.

"Whatcha drawin' there?" He whispered. Even though his voice was quiet, I didn't expect it so I jumped a little. "Sorry." He said smiling.

"I was just drawing the Wreck room." I said back as Zigzag walked around the couch to sit beside me. He looked down at the drawing again and saw that I had also drawn out him looking at the blank T.V screen. He smiled an even bigger smile.

"That's really good." He said to me. I smiled.

"Thanks." X-Ray and the others also came and crowded over me. They all smiled when they found themself in the picture and started saying how good I was at drawing again.

* * *

**_(Author note: I don't know what happened, but a line just appeared and I can't undo it without undoing the whole story so, sorry!)_**

About 10 minutes later, Stanley came walking in. There was a boy who was layed back in an armchair and his legs spread out. Stanley accidentaly tripped over those legs and the boy woke up.

"Hey watch it!" He said.

"You watch it man." Oh dear. Stanley was talking back to Lump. He was in C-Tent and was 100% muscle and violence. The other boys had told me about him.

"What'd you say to me?!" Lump kicked Stanley over and Stanley scrabbled to his feet. Unfortunately, he tripped again and fell on Lump. Lump was going to hit him. Hard. Zigzag looked around and I jumped up from my seat. I got behind Lump and kicked him where it hurts the most. He fell to the floor, clutching the bottom of his stomach and groaning.

"Leave him alone! It was an accident! You're lucky I'm going easy on you! You think that hurt? Well just wait 'till I-" I was cut off by Zigzag, taking my arm and dragging me away from the scene. "Hey! Let me go! Get off of my arm!" I yelled, but he continued to drag me outside.

"That was a brave move. You know he's eventually gonna get you back for that right?" Said Zigzag.

"I'd like to see him come near me again without cowering!" I yelled. Zigzag tried to calm me down, but I hit him. Hard. My hands flew up to my mouth as I gasped. "Omigosh! Zigzag! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." He said, taking his hands away from his bloody nose. "It's not the first time I've been hit hard." I felt a little sorry for him if he was being hit before now.

"You've been hit before?"

"I'll tell you about it tonight. After everyone's gone to bed, we'll go behind the dining hall." Me and him then walked back to the tent.

Later, Stanley and the others came in. I called his name when I saw he wasn't too badly hurt, but then X-Ray interrupted and told me his name was Caveman. Whoa, Stanley had an awesome nickname.

* * *

Sorry this one's a little short, but I'm in a rush, I'm going out in a minute. I hope you liked this one! I'll update soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Zizgag's attack

Chapter 4: Zigzag's attack

"Sketch? Come on, let's go!" Zigzag was shaking me gently, trying to get me to wake up. I did, and me and him crept out of the tent, trying so hard not to wake anyone up. We ran behind the dining hall, the stars and moon shining brightly.

"OK, so what did you mean earlier when you said that it wasn't the first time you've been hit?" I asked him. He took in a deep breath, then spoke quietly.

"Well, I suffer from paranoia. I would knock tables over and scream randomly, hit people because I would think someone was watching me all the time. I never used to fit in at school. I had no friends because of how weird I was. I was bullied all the time and once when I was walking home from school, a bunch of kids jumped me. I was thrown to the ground, kicked and punched. I couldn't do anything, so I just lay there helplessly, with my hands over my head." I felt so sorry for him.

_[["Hey look. It's that weird kid from school."_

_"Hey weirdo. Where are you going?"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"I don't think I will. Come on guys, let's get him!"]]_

I put my hand on his shoulder. He was shaking like a leaf.

"It'll be OK. No one's gonna hurt you here." I said, trying to calm him down.

"You don't get it. One of the kids that jumped me is here. He's in B-Tent and he won't quit staring at me." Zigzag got up and went back to the tent. I followed closely behind him.

* * *

The next day, Zigzag wouldn't even look at me, so much as talk to me. In fact, he wouldn't talk to anyone. He just dug his hole without looking at anyone else.

A couple of hours passed and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Zigzag clutch his head and fall to his knees. He started screaming. _That must be the paranoia kicking in. _I thought. I clambered out of my hole to go and see if Zigzag was alright. The other boys came too.

"I'll go get Mr Pendanski." Said Magnet, and he sprinted off. Ten minutes later, Zigzag was still screaming. X-Ray and Squid were either side of him, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. Magnet came back in the water truck. A nice white car was following behind it. Magnet and Mr Sir came out of the water truck and Mr Pendanski and a woman came out of the other vehicle. The female was wearing black boots and jeans. She had a red top and her red hair had been braided. She was The Warden. Yes that's right. The Warden was a _GIRL._

"Zigzag." She said calmly, kneeling down next to him. "Zigzag, look at me." She took his head in her hands and he stopped screaming. His arms fell to the side. His face was tear-stained. "Someone take him back to camp. He's had another attack." Mr Pendanski took Zigzag to the truck and they drove back to the camp compound. "Everyone carry on digging." Said Mr Sir as he got into The Warden's nice shining car and drove back to the camp as well. _Another _attack? This must've happened to him here before then. Everyone went back to their holes except for me. I went to Squid's hole and sat on the edge of it.

"If you're gonna ask about what just happened, it was Zigzag's paranoia." He said as if he read my mind. "He tells me that sometimes he can hear what happened when he was at school a couple of years ago. He says he keeps hearing himself scream and the other kids laughing at him. You see, Zigzag was-"

"Beaten up, I know. He told me." I interrupted. "I didn't know he had it that bad."


	5. Chapter 5: I think I'm in love

Heya! I haven't updated as soon as I would've like to because I have just had Christmas break and it's my first week back at school. I have been swarmed with homework! I cannot think straight so this might not be very good. I also apologise for the last couple of chapters which haven't been very good either. I hope you still read my story though!

* * *

Chapter 5: I think I'm in love

After digging my hole, Stanley was still digging. He told me I could go on without him again. Me and Stanley had become close friends. As I walked into the Wreck Room, I found the D-Tent boys sitting in a circle. They were passing a hat around. When X-Ray said stop, Squid was holding the hat in his calloused hands. Zigzag on his right groaned. He put out his hand and looked away. Squid slapped his hand as hard as he could. I heard the slap and Zigzag's hand went red. He started saying something like 'OW WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A FUCKING GOOD HITTER! I HATE YOU MAN!' He cursed a lot more and Squid chuckled.

"That's another of your shower tokens I get."

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" I asked. Heads turned to look at me apart from Zigzag who's face was scrunched up in pain and his teeth were gritted. He was holding his slapped hand in the other and he was whimpering like a lost puppy.

"We're playing a game where you pass an object around and when the leader says stop, the person holding the hat has to slap the hand of the person on his right as hard as possible. If the slapped person squeals shouts or yells, then the person who slapped gets one of their shower tokens." Armpit explained. I felt a little sorry for Zig. When he stopped squealing he sat up and smiled at me, out of breath from the yelling he did and the whimpering. I smiled back with a sweet but sad smile. He seemed to look into my very soul as he looked into my bright green eyes and I stared back into his electric blue eyes for what seemed like forever. It wasn't really more than ten seconds though.

Wow, Zigzag is soo hot. I thought to myself. A million butterflies starting swarming around in my stomach. I think I'm in love!

Magnet jolted us out of our gaze by asking me if I wanted to join in. I turned the offer down, I didn't want my had to be slapped hard by someone like Squid.

* * *

I had come back from the dinner a while ago. I was drawing again. I was trying to push the feeling of love out of my stomach. I was the one who told them they shouldn't get too close to me and I had become close friends with Stanley and had fallen in love with Zigzag! I didn't hear the tent flap opening and Zigzag stepping inside. He sat down next to me. I looked up from my tattered red notebook to see Zig smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"Sketch, I have to tell you something." He whispered. Me and him were alone, but he probably didn't want anyone to hear him just in case they were outside. I looked up at him, signalling that he could carry on. "When you first got here, I thought you were some sort of agent sent by the FBI to spy on us. But now I trust you. And I think there's something else there too." I was excited, bit nervous at what he had to say. My side fringe was pushed off my fave by Zigzag as he cupped my face in his hand. He leaned over and his lips connected to mine in such a perfect way. The sparks were flying between us. I had never felt like this before. His mouth moved perfectly in time with mine as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the perfect moment. My hand became tangled in his wild blond hair and his fingers would move up and down my back. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and he let out a groan. His tongue entwined with mine. Eventually, we had to break the kiss for air. Me and him were breathing heavily, like we had just finished a run.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you." Said Zigzag in between breaths.

"And I have the weirdest feeling that I love you too." I replied, my cheeks a bright red._ I'm definitely in love. _I thought to myself.

The other boys came back from dinner and changed into their pajamas. I was already in mine. I slipped under my covers and my lips quirked upwards at the feeling of Zigzag loving me back. I had a restful sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6: Music box

Chapter 6: Music box/Nighttime cryer

"SHUT UP! I WANNA GET SOME SLEEP FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!" I screamed as the morning bell woke the camp up once again. I felt a soft pillow hit my head followed by Zigzag's crazy cute voice telling me to wake up. I waited for the boys to leave the tent before I slipped into my dirty orange jumpsuit and boots. I chased after Zigzag who had already grabbed himself a shovel. He also had one in his other hand for me.

"Thanks." I said to him. He winked at me before quickly pecking my cheek and moving on to grab a honey covered tortilla.

"Hey." I hadn't realised Caveman was standing behind me. "So are you and Zigzag...?"

"Yes, yes we are." I replied smiling. I didn't take a tortilla because I'm allergic to honey. We walked out into the desert. It was still dark outside, the stars and moon shining brightly. Zero was walking in front of us by about two metres as usual. Me and Zigzag found a spot next to each other and started digging our holes. As usual, I had to help Caveman start his hole. He wasn't very good.

It was a little while after when I heard a voice calling to Caveman, asking him what he had. Great. Looks like Stanley was getting all the luck he needed because he just kept finding things. This time it wasn't a fossil or anything like that - it was a gold tube with the initials _K.B _engraved on it. Stanley called for X-Ray and he rushed out of his hole and over to Stanley's. Before I knew it, the little tube of metal was being passed around and eventually Zigzag got to it.

"Yeah, that's Keith Barrenger."

"Who's that?" Armpit asked.

"He was in my math class." Said Zig, looking up from the object. I held out my hand and he dropped the small object into it.

"It definitely didn't belong to him Zig." I said, examining the small piece of metal in my hands.

"Why not?"

"Cause this is a lipstick tube."

* * *

I didn't go to the Wreck Room after digging. I went straight back to the tent where I took a small wooden box from my backpack. It was a music box my mother had given to me before I left. I wound the small key and opened the lid. My favourite song started playing in the sweet music box sound. My mother was clever enough to customize a music box with my favourite song. It reminded me of when me and my ex weren't together. I thought I wasn't perfect enough. I had a crazy crush on him. He already had a girlfriend, then he dumped her. She kept staring at me and when he asked me out, I died and went to Heaven. Big mistake to say yes. He ended up raping me a month after.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl._

__I started singing along to the melody of a broadway song from my favourite musical.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what might have been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

I closed the small box's lid when the melody finished. A small round of applause sounded and I jumped off my cot to see that all seven D-Tent boys were standing in the entrance, applauding me.

"Wow, you're such a good singer."

"Yeah! I wish I could sing like that." After a few comments came from familiar voices, a smaller voice sounded out. I hadn't heard it before so I guessed who it was instantly. The only person who's voice I hadn't heard. Zero's.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said. I had heard his voice once before, but he only said a few words that were directed to Stanley. All the boys looked at him, eyes wide. Zero stayed frozen on the spot, staring at me through dark chocolate eyes.

"Thanks Zero." I said with a soft smile. Zero smiled back at me slightly before collapsing onto his cot. Zigzag came up to my cot and sat next to me. He put his hand around my waist without anyone noticing and whispered in my ear.

"You should sing more often. You sound like an angel." I smiled at his cute comment. Aww, he was making me blush. I'm pretty sure my voice is nowhere near as good as an angel's, but these boys probably hadn't heard one in a while, so it was as close as they could get. His lips brushed against my cheek as he got up to get into his pyjamas. I had changed into mine earlier, as usual.

* * *

That night, I heard muffled sobs coming from inside the tent. I look around in the dark at all the boys. I saw Squid lying with his face in his pillow an his hands clutching it's side. I silently got up and walked over to his cot and sat down on it. He looked up at me with a tear stained face, eyes wide. He was probably shocked that I heard him crying.

"Are you OK?" I whispered as quietly as possible.

"Yeah, I just...I'm fine." He paused in the middle and I actually thought he would tell me something, but he didn't. I fully understood why. He was a very tough boy, and being caught crying in the middle of the night isn't very tough.

"OK. Try and get some sleep." I said before getting up. Before I could leave, I felt a hand grab my wrist, holding me back from my dreams. I sat back down as he spilled everything to me. Turns out that his mom's an alcoholic and his dad left when he was younger. I wasn't suprised he was crying. He only had a few months left and then he would have to go back home. I felt sorry for him, but I was also really tired so without thinking about I collapsed onto his cot and fell asleep. He must've carried me back to my cot because I woke up the next morning there and not in Squid's cot.


	7. Chapter 7: The Warden's cabin

Chapter 7: The Warden's cabin

I wa glad to be digging my own hole again. Last week, the Warden had made us dig one huge maze around X-Ray's hole because he 'found' a golden tube. Really, Caveman was the one who found it. He gave it up to X-Ray because, as he also said to me, he deserves the day off more than us because he had been there for a year. We didn't want to get on his bad side, so we agreed. We were digging the large maze for four days before the Warden gave up.

Mr Sir had just filled our canteens and drove off in his truck. when Magnet called to us.

"Anybody want some sunflower seeds?" Everyone but me, Zero and Stanley ave sounds of approval. "I can't help it man my fingers are like magnets!" I admired how quickly and unseen Magnet could steal things. He probably wasn't very good when he stole that puppy though. I laughed quietly to myself. at the thought of Magnet trying to get out of a pet store when his pocket starts barking. The sack of seeds was passed from one boy to another. I looked out in the direction of Mr Sir's truck and to my horror, he did a full 180 turn and headed back to us.

"He's coming back!" I shouted and the boy started to panic. Zigzag had the sack and threw it to Stanley who didn't catch it. I knew Zigzag did it on purpose as I heard him yell

"Oh, Stanley, butterfingers!" and he smirked. I glared daggers into the back of his head. Yea, me and him had something, but it doesn't mean I can't shoot a look his way. I wanted to get out of my hole to help Stanley who was trying to cover up the seeds and the sack. Mr Sir got out of his truck and inspected each of our holes. Then he stopped at Stanley's, the boy just laying there casually as he had been doing when Mr Sir left.

"Well, well." Said shit-face. (In other words, Mr Sir.) "How did this get here?" Stanley tried to sound innocent and like he didn't know what shit-face was talking about, but he failed. "I think the Warden would like to see what you've found." Mr Sir beckoned Stanley toward him with his finger and Stanley followed. This is where I came in.

"Stanley didn't steal them!" I yelled. Mr Sir stopped in his tracks to face me. "Well, he helped. It was me and him. I shouldn't go unpunished. I stole your sunflower seeds from your truck with the help of Stanley." Mr Sir fell for it.

"Hey dog, what you doing?" X whispered. Magnet have a sad look on his face as he whispered my nickname. I turned and smiled at him, giving him the thumbs up sign. He in return gave me a small smile. Me and Stanley hopped into Mr Sir's truck. We were hit by the relief of cool air. The air conditioning was on full blast a the truck headed for the Warden's cabin

* * *

It took about twenty minutes to get to the Warden's cabin from where we were digging. When we arrived, Mr Sir slicked his hair in the window. _Gross. _He knocked on the door a couple of times and the Warden's face appeared in the window. When Mr Sir said we had 'found something' the Warden's face lifted and she ran to open the door.

"Come in, you're letting the cold out." she said with a kind smile. Me and Stanley shuffled into the cool cabin. The wall were lined with wanted posters and old newspaper clippings. They all had the name 'Kissin' Kate Barlow' somewhere written on it struck me. _K.B_. It must've belonged to Kissin' Kate Barlow, whoever that was. It looked like she was a wanted criminal for theft and murder. Me and Stanley sat down on an over stuffed couch.

"While Mr Sir was filling our canteens," I nervously said, the Warden's face still filled with a smile. "Me and Stanley snuck into his truck and stole his sunflower seeds." The Warden's face fell as Stanley nodded his head to say it was true. I guess the Warden thought we had found something so exciting. Oh well, tough luck to her.

"Sketch, could you please fetch my brass case from the shelf over there." The Warden pointed to a small shelf that was hammered neatly into the wall. "It's the one with the pink roses." I nodded my head.

"Sure." I said. I stood up from the couch, looking back at Stanley. It was kind of awkward for him, just sitting there while Mr Sir said something about 'punishment and reward'. As I took the small case from it's shelf, I took a closer look at the newspaper clippings. Apparently this Kissin' Kate Barlow had killed many men and robbed many banks. Apparently she kissed the men she killed, but was never caught by the cops. She must've been good.

I took the small case back to the Warden. She thanked me as I gave it to her, that warm smile filling her face again. But all too soon it turned into an evil grin.

"See this Sketch?" She said to me. "This is my special nail polish. I make it myself. Do you wanna know my secret ingredient?" I didn't want to know but she continued anyway, painting her nails with a beautiful shade of red. "Rattlesnake venom." OK, now I was scared. What sort of a woman is she. She obviously loves to watch kids suffer all day while they dig holes. She so obviously loves to scare the crap out of them with her rattlesnake venom nail polish. "I just love what it does to the colouring." She shook the small bottle holding her nail polish and put it back into the small brass case. The Warden leaned over and touched my face with her hand, her nails running down my cheek. I screwed my eyes up tight. I was so afraid of what she was going to do to me and Stanley. "It's perfectly harmless." She paused. "When it's dry." Her hand came away from my face and I made a small step back, still staring at the crazy bitch. Mr Sir spoke up unexpectedly. What happened next was also unexpected. The Warden spun around and lashed out with her hand. Her nails scratched the side of Mr Sir's face and he toppled over an armchair before falling onto the floore, clutching his cheek. He was yelling and kicking, obviously in agonizing pain. The Warden approached me and Stanley, both of us now on our feet. "I suggest you go back to your holes now." She said, a dead serious look on her face. Wow, she really is one crazy bitch. One thing's for sure, she scared the crap out of me. Stanley and I literally stumbled over eachother to get out of that place, Mr Sir still kicking and screaming. We ran half way back to the digging area.

When we got back, people started asking u what happened and what she did to us. Our only response was 'nothing' because that's what happened. Nothing. I got back to my hole and found that it was deeper than when I left it_. That's not how I left it. _I thought. I peered down into the hole to see Zero working on it. When he measured it, it was perfect. Exactly fivve feet deep and wide in every direction.

"Hey Zero." I said, causing him to jump slightly. "Why'd you dig my hole for me?" Stanley's hole had also been finished by the caramel skinned boy. He had come over and was sitting on the side of the hole, next to me. He asked the exact same question.

"You didn't steal the sunflower seeds." Said Zero.

"Neither did you." Me and Stanley said the same thing at the same time. We giggled. Zero looked down, then back up to Stanley.

"You didn't steal the shoes." Stanley's head shot up to look Zero in the eye. I was so confused. I knew Stanley was sent her for staeling Clyde'Sweet Feet'Livingstone's shoes. Or did he? According to Zero he didn't. But how would he know?

"Still wanna learn how to read?" Stanley asked him. Now I was really confused. Learn to read? Couldn't Zero read? I guess then Stanley and Zero made a deal. I didn't know what was going on until Stanley filled me in. Zero couldn't read or write and one day had asked Stanley to teach him. Stanley turned him down, being so tired that he 'wasn't able' to teach him.

"But if Zero has the energy to dig a hole and learn, you should have the energy to dig a hole and teach." I said. Stanley nodded, agreeing with me. "I can help if you want. I'm a good teacher. I helped my brother when he needed assitance, so helping Zero will be a breeze." I offered. Zero liked this idea, and nodded his head, grinning possibly the largest grin I have ever seen a person give out.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**I realise that I haven't been saying that I don't own anything apart from Maria Robinson/Sketch.**

**Disclaimer: (I know it's a bit late, but still!) I do not own Holes or the song used in a previous chapter. I only own Maria Robinson/Sketch.**


	8. Chapter 8: Stupid questions

Chapter 8: Stupid questions come from stupid people

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Sketch (Maria).**

"Z...E...R...O. That's it." Zero bit his bottom lip in concentration as he put pencil to paper and wrote out his name. His handwriting was a little wobbly, but you couldn't blame him. He couldn't yet write properly.

"You know my real name isn't Zero." He spoke up.

"It isn't?" I asked. "But even Pendanski calls you that." I knew from the start his name wasn't Zero. I didn't ask about it in fear he thought I was being rude.

"It's Hector. Hector Zeroni." Zero, or Hector Zeroni, looked up at Stanley, who was sitting on his right.

"Hector Zeroni." He repeated. A small smile appeared on mine and Stanley's face. It sounded like a really cool name, I just didn't think it suited him a well as Zero. I didn't say this though, in fear that I was being rude. I hated being rude. It would get me into all sorts of trouble. "Nice to meet you Hector." Stanley held out his hand and Zer- I mean, Hector took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He said back with a smile. Me and Hector also shook hands, it was as if we were starting again. We got back to our 'lesson'.

* * *

"Twenty-six letters. That means five letter for four days, and six letters on the fifth day." **(A.N: Not sure if that's what he said!) **

I was impressed at how good Zero was at math. I would have to work that out and it would take me, like, five minutes! It took Zero a few seconds. I wondered if he was in top set math. But then, what set English? He couldn't read or write. Maybe...I don't know! Why are you asking me?! GOD!  
I had finished my hole and Zero had finished his. Now I was just waiting for him and Stanley to finish Stanley's hole. X-Ray had finished his hole and so had Magnet. I wasn't listening to the bastards as they walked past. Something about a personal slave. I got a little angry as Magnet just stood by and laughed. I got up from the edge of Stanley's almost finished hole.

"Ahem." I coughed loudly to grab their attention. "If you don't mind _Rex, _me and Stanley are teaching Zero here how to read. Now if you wouldn't be such a bitch, maybe I would respect you for the 'leader' you are." I made my hands into air quote marks around the word leader. "And Magnet, you Hispanic doofus, you're very lucky I'm not racist. Otherwise you would have a million racist insults thrown at you right now. That goes for you too X-Ray." X-Ray was an African-American kid, Magnet was Hispanic.

"Teach _him _how to read? Puh-lease! He couldn't learn anything if he tried!" X-Ray mocked Zero. In front of me. No one mocks my friends, _especially_ in front of me.

"You what?" My fists were clenched at my sides, I was ready to attack. "He's doing very well, if you don't mind. Just because he doesn't talk to the likes of you, doesn't mean he's stupid. In my opinion, you're the stupid ones, always making fun of him. Didn't your parents ever tell you bullying is wrong?" By this time, Magnet was trying to pull X-Ray away from a fight. He was right to back off. I was about to hit the jerk.

"X, come on. She sounds pretty pissed." He kept pulling at X-Ray's arm. X pushed him off easily and walked towards me until our faces were inches apart.

"You listen to me, bitch. Never talk to me that way. If you're going to-"

"You are such a jerk X-Ray! How you became the leader of this hell-hole, I have no idea! You need to be taught a thing or two about being nice. Didn't your stupid mom ever teach you manners?" X-Ray's eyes widened at my comment. I didn't regret saying that. He needed to be taught manners, especially when in the presence of me.

"Don't you dare say anything against my mother. Maybe it's your mom who needs to teach you not to mess with a juvenile delinquent." X-Ray's comeback was fair, but I wasn't about to let him get away with it. I grabbed the neck of his shirt he wore underneath the jumpsuit, pulled my head back and pushed it forward into X-Ray's head. I let go of him and he collapsed onto his knees, holing his now bruised head in his hands.

"OW! THAT HURT!" X-Ray shouted.

"Well it serves you right! Next time, try to abide by the rules I set on my first day might not get hurt then. At least, not as much." A hand grabbed mine from behind and dragged me away from the scene. Next thing I knew, I was thrown into a hole and Zigzag jumped in after me.

"What was that?!" He yelled.

"X-Ray was insulting my friend. No one insults my friends in front of me!" Zigzag stared deep into my eyes.

"You never mentioned that on your first day." My eyes darted around. Hew was right, I never said anything about never insulting my friends in front of me. I should've though.

"Well...Now it's obvious! I don't have to say it because I'll just do what I did to X-Ray." I was shaking. I hated it when people corrected me and they were right. I always hated it. Zigzag took hold of my hands.

"Look Sketch, if you want to survive here, don't mess with the boys here. I don't want you to get hurt." Zigzag leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "I love you too much to lose you. I'll die without you." I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks and my eyes widened to twice their normal size.

"You...what?" Omigod, he said he loved me. And what he said afterwards...I was just stunned. Die without me?

"I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Please don't leave me."

"I love you too. But when you leave here...I won't ever see you again." Zigzag looked upset as he remembered that he would leave before me. He still had fourteen months to go, I had fifteen. I would have to spend my last month without him. It would be worse than Hell, it would be torture and Hell put together.

"...I...You're right. But, we still have a while left before that. Please, let's not bring this up again. I don't want to think about leaving you."

* * *

M...O...M. Zero wrote it out without a mistake. He looked up from the paper.

"We weren't always homeless." He said. Homeless? So that explains why he couldn't read or write. He was homeless. "I remember we used to live in a lot of different places. And then...we didn't live anywhere." I felt so sorry for him.

"Must've been hard." Stanley whispered, a look of sympathy on his face. Then Zero went on to tell u about how his mom loved him more than air.

"...Then one day she didn't come back. I used to wait at Laney Park."

"Laney park?" Stanley's head shot up, his eyes wide. I thought I could see a hint of a smile appear on his face. "I used to go to Laney park all the time!"

"Really? I used to sleep in the tunnel next to the swinging bridge." Stanley's face immediately dropped. I could see the 'Omigod, I feel so sorry for you' coming up. "But no biggie." No biggie? Are you serious? I felt like crying! I just couldn't force the image of Hector shivering in the freezing cold inside a tunnel at a park. No one to comfort him, no one to hold him and call him their own. He didnt even have his mother to look after him.

That night, I slept with the image of a crying boy shivering all alone in the cold and dark. I didn't sleep well as you can imagine.


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

Before I start this one, I want to mention CallMeBookWorm who recently reviewed my story. They gave me an idea of having X-Ray involved with Ziggy being jumped when walking home from school. I'm gonna involve that this time, so thanks for the idea!

* * *

Chapter 9: Memories

Zigzag POV (Thought I'd throw that in here)

_It seemed like an ordinary day to me. The sky had a few clouds dotted around in the sky and it was warm. Typical Summer weather. I was walking home from school after a detention - I had punched out a couple of windows in math class. I also hit Keith Barrenger - he was annoying me so I sent him to medical._

_"Hey look, it's that weird kid!" Said a boy from a group. It looked like a gang. I hated gangs. They always have and always will scare me. "Hey weirdo, where're you going?"_

_"Home." I said back. I just wanted to get out of there. I carried on walking with my head hung, hoping I wouldn't have to look at any of them. There were five boys in the group, two of them smirking and the other three stopping me from moving forward._

_"Oh no you're not." Said one of the other boys. He put his arm out in front of me and pushed me back. My bag was taken from me and thrown to the side of the alley._

_"Just leave me alone." I tried to retrieve my bag, but a boy with glasses stopped me from doing so. He pushed me into the other boys and before I knew it, I was on the floor. Boys were kicking me about and hitting me. I couldn't do anything but try to protect myself. My hands flew up to my head and I held it for dear life. I was bruised and broken by the time the police came._

_"Rex! Come on man!" Shouted a boy with sleeked back hair. "We're gonna get- AH! Hey! Let go of me!" I managed to look up and see the boy being pushed into the police car and then the boy with glasses came into my line of sight._

_"You got lucky this time kid." He said. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." He was pulled away from me and shoved into another car and driven away. A man came to my assistance and helped me up into an ambulance. It turns out my left arm had been broken. I was never the same after that day._

* * *

I woke up before any of the other D-Tenters. My eyes drifted towards a sleeping X-Ray and I suddenly remembered where I recognised him from. Ever since I got to CGL, I knew I had seen X-Ray's face before, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Now I remembered. X-Ray was part of the gang that jumped me. He hadn't beaten me up, he just stood watching and smirked. I would always hate him for that now. The problem was the other boy who was taken away by the police. He was in one of the other tents, so that makes two people of the gang that were there. That makes two people that could jump me again at any moment. Though I wasn't sure if X-Ray actually recognised me from that day. Even if he did, me and him had become kinda close. I wasn't so sure if we jump me again or not. I was pretty sure the other kid would try again though, but D-Tent would come to help me. D-Tent sticks together. I layed back down and went to sleep again.

* * *

_I had had enough of school. I had had enough of everything. I wanted it all to disappear, I wanted it all to burn. __**Hey, maybe that's not such a bad idea... **__I thought. It was after school so I decided to go to the corner shop and buy some matches and gasoline. I returned to the library, match box in hand and walked in. The librarian didn't suspect a thing, of course. She was blind, even with her glasses on, so she probably didn't even see me walk in. I took a book and set fire to it. I threw it back onto the bookshelf where all the other books caught fire and eventually, the whole library was in flames. I went back to my math classroom where the teacher was doing some paperwork._

_"Hello there Ricky. What's up? Why do you have those matches. What're you doing?! No, STOP!" I poured the gasoline onto the carpet and threw a lit match onto the wet patches. The whole place went up in flames and I managed to escape. I watched the place burn. Everyone got out alive, so I didn't kill anyone. I gave the librarian and my math teacher some serious burns though. Then I was off in a police car, and then to Camp Green Lake._

* * *

The morning bell woke the camp again and I couldn't help but stare at X-Ray in fear that he may try to jump me. I was going to be stuck with that fear until he and the other kid who was nicknamed Lump got out of the camp. I feared my whole life was in danger, and that made me evn more parnoid than I already was.

**Thanks again to CallMeBookWorm who gave me the idea of involving X-Ray in the whole 'Zigzag being jumped' thing. I really liked that idea, so I hope you don't mind that I used it. Thanks again for reading and supporting my story! See ya'll later!**


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye Maria

**Radio Free Death recently reviewed this story saying it was 'messed up'. Well, too bad! Apparently, I haven't been involving Sketch as much as he/she wants me to. Well here's a news flash for you: I'm involving her as much as I want to and if you have a problem with that, then just don't read this story.**

**Thank you to all my supporters. I love you all. :)**

Maria's P.O.V

I woke to a small hissing on the end of my sad excuse for a bed. I slowly sat up in the dark and looked towards the sound. My eyes widened as I saw through the dark exactly what had come to rest on my cot - a yellow spotted lizard was sitting there, staring at me, head tilted.

"Guys," I whispered in the dark. "Guys, someone. Wake up." I tried whispering as loud as I could until my voice rose to a normal level.

"Huh?" Came another voice from inside. "What's going on? Sketch, is that you? What's up?" It was Stanley. I peered over to his bed and strained my eyes to see him properly. He was propped up on his elbow and his eyes were narrow, he was trying to see me.

"Stanley?" I whispered back to him. "Stanley, there is a yellow spotted lizard on the end of my bed." Stanley's eyes widened as he slowly got up and walked over to me. Unfortunately, because it was dark, Stanley tripped on something and fell. He smacked into the ground, scaring the lizard and it jumped up and bit my arm.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain. The tent, probably the whole camp were awake immediately. There were yells of 'Omigod, what was that?!' and 'What happened?!' The tents lights were flicked on immediately and all the boys came and gathered around me.

"Chica, you alright? Why did you scream?" Asked Magnet, but then he saw my hand wrapped around my arm. "What's this?" Magnet pulled my hand away to reveal two small bite marks on my left arm and blood.

"Omigod! Sketch!" Screamed Squid. "What the hell?!" My vision started to go blurry and I fell backwards, my head banging into the hard pillow.

"SKETCH!" I recognised this voice like no other. I was looking up at Zigzag who was holding me in his arms, his face tear-stained. He was calling my name over and over again.

"Sketch! No, Sketch, come on! It's gonna be OK. You're gonna be alright, please! Sketch! Please, Maria...I need you..." I lifted my arm (the one without the blood on) and placed my hand on his cheek. His warm hand covered mine, and I was so cold compared to him. I could feel my final breaths slipping away.

"Zigzag..." I said, a sad smile creeping onto my face. "I love you..." I couldn't see or hear anything. The silence was deafening and I felt rather than saw my hand slip from Zigzag's cheek. Zigzag was sobbing, and the other boys were either sobbing too or had their backs turned to us, not showing their tear drops rolling down their faces.

I heard my heartbeat slowing, I felt myself getting colder and everything went black. Numerous voices came calling for me, Zigzag's being the loudest. His sobs had turned into loud cries and I let my last breath of air escape my lungs. I died in Zigzag's arms, the one place I always wanted to be.

Zigzag P.O.V

I woke to a shrill scream. I instantly recognised it to be Sketch. I hurriedly got out of bed and ran over to her. She was holding her left lower arm in her right hand. I could just about make out red in between her fingers. Magnet pried her hand away from her arm to reveal two small bite marks and patches of blood by them. She had been bitten and I looked to the floor where I saw a yellow spotted lizard next to my feet. I kicked it away and it didn't bite me. I pushed through the rest of D-Tent and reached Sketch just as she fell over. I picked her back up again and held her in my arms. Her breaths were short and shallow and I could feel her pulse slowing down underneath my fingertips. Her once warm glow was fading and she was getting colder. I called her name over and over again.

"Sketch! No, Sketch, come on! It's gonna be OK. You're gonna be alright, please! Sketch! Please, Maria...I need you." Tears started falling from my tired eyes and Sketch slowly lifted her arm to place an icy cold hand on my cheek. I let a shiver crawl up my spine at the coolness of her body, and I placed a hand over hers. Sketch, no... _Maria _smiled sadly up at me and said her last words to me.

"Zigzag..." She said quietly. "I love you..." I couldn't say anything back. My small sobs turned into loud cries and the others were also sobbing too. X-Ray and Armpit both tried to hide their sobs by turning away, but it made no difference - I could still hear them. I scrunched my eyes shut and felt Maria's hand slip away from my face. I opened my eyes in time to feel her breaths stopped with her heartbeat. Maria died in my arms. I kept calling her name, begging for her to come back to me. I loved her so much, and I didn't even say it back to her.

**I hope that involved her more Radio Free Death! Be happy I didn't take it as an insult too much to my story. More of an improvement I needed to make to make the story better. **

**Hope you all enjoyed my story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
